The Heart Stealer
by nerdyandlovebooks
Summary: Four is the school player. Every girl hopes that they will be the one he opens up to, the one that he actually loves. Christina is one of those girls, except she gets the opposite. She gets dumped like every other girl. Tris helps Christina get revenge by fake dating him, hoping to steal and break his heart. Will she succeed? Or will she end up falling for him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! It's dauntlessdivergent46 here, and I have decided to write this story with nerdyandlovebooks. We will alternate writing chapters, which means that nerdyandlovebooks will write the next chapter. We'll try to update once a week, but we can't promise anything. Enjoy reading! **

* * *

**Tris POV**

"Can you be a girl for a second?" Christina asked me. We were sitting on the bed in her bedroom, clad in black pajamas. Christina had texted me an hour before, demanding that I sleep over at her house that night. Me being the best friend I am, I obliged.

Something was off, though. Christina wasn't as happy as she usually was. She wasn't giggling about her relationship with Four, she wasn't telling me about the latest gossip, and she wasn't trying to set me up with random boys. No, the entire time she has been almost completely silent. And Christina is never silent. What's up with her?

"I'm always a girl," I pointed out bluntly, frowning.

"You know what I mean," she said with an eye roll. "Like a silly, annoying girl."

I twirled a strand of my blond hair around my finger. "Kay."

"So you know how Four and I have been dating for the past two months?" Christina asked. How could I forget? She wouldn't shut up about him.

"Yes," I answered slowly, not sure where this was going. "You hold the record for the longest time Four has ever dated anyone. The whole school is going on about how Four might finally be in love with a girl," I said in a bored tone. I didn't believe someone as cold and heartless as him could ever fall in love. I doubt he even knew what love was.

She averted her eyes, looking anywhere but at me. What was going on? "I don't think that rumor is true…" Christina trailed off, her bottom lip trembling.

Now I'm curious. "What do you mean?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I mean," she took a deep breath, "that he broke up with me." Her voice cracked slightly at the end, signaling that she was about to cry. That asshole! It takes a lot to make Christina cry. And Christina vowed to never cry over something as silly as a _guy_.

"Hey, it's okay," I tried to soothe. I brought her in for a hug. "We were expecting he'd break up with you anyway." I winced after I realize what I said. I was never good at comforting people. My statement rang true, though. When Four had asked Christina out, she only said yes so she could tell everyone that she had dated _the_ Four. Christina had even told me that she only expected to date him for a week.

Christina pulled away, a stray tear trickling down her face. "You don't understand, Tris. I love him. I don't know how, but I do. I gave him my heart… but he crushed it to pieces." She shook her head. "And the worst part? He told me he loved me too. I thought we had a real relationship until he broke up with me today." She let out a small sob, covering her mouth to try and muffle her cries. Four had led her to believe in something that they didn't have. Stupid Four strung Christina along like every other girl he's ever dated. But why would he bother to lead her on for so long? Could he actually have had feelings for her at one point?

"What did he say to you?" I asked her. Some people would want to ignore such an emotional topic, but not Christina. She says everything that's on her mind, whether it's sensitive or not.

Christina sniffed, trying to wipe away the tears streaming down her face. I quickly grabbed the tissue box that was on her nightstand and handed it to her. She smiled gratefully at me and blew her nose. "He didn't even say anything! You know how I found out?" Christina clenched her fists, obviously angry.

"He didn't cheat on you, did he?" I asked. Honestly, it wouldn't be that much of a surprise.

She nodded. "I was at the mall with Shauna and saw him kissing some girl at the food court. I went up to him, hoping that it was just a misunderstanding. But all Four said to me was, 'Sorry babe, but she's just better eye candy, if you know what I mean,'" Christina said, mocking Four's voice.

"What the hell?! He broke up with you because of that?" I yelled, outraged. He broke up with her because she wasn't pretty enough for him?

"It's stupid, right? It seems like every guy these days only like girls based off of their looks," she said angrily. "And after he said that to me, I knew that he never really loved me. He only cared about how hot I was." She sobbed again, rebellious tears escaping past her eyelashes. She blew her nose again, pulling out another tissue to wipe away the salty tears.

I tried to think of a way to comfort her. But how could I? I'd never been through heartbreak before. Hell, I'd never even had a boyfriend before.

"You don't need him," I said as an attempt to console her. "He's the school player. Why would you need such a man-whore like him in your life?" I hoped that insulting him would make her feel better.

"I don't know Tris," she answered sadly. "There's just something about him." She stared off dreamily, probably thinking about Four and the time they spent together.

I snorted, not believing there was anything remotely attractive about him. Well, except for one thing. "Please, the only thing attractive about him is his looks." Even I had to admit that Four was absurdly handsome.

Christina shook her head. "It wasn't just that. It was the way he was always an emotional rock, only letting certain people see who he was. I guess that's why he attracts so many girls. Because each of us wants to be the one he opens up to. Each of us wants to say that they cracked him." I seemed to be the only person who was unconcerned about that. Four was a jerk, leaving behind a trail of broken hearts in his wake. Under his mask, I was confident that he's exactly the same, if not worse.

"And I thought that I was the one girl he opened up to," Christina continued. "I saw his bright smile, heard his soothing laughter, felt his gentle hand in mine." She sighed sadly. "I guess it was all just an act though."

I rubbed her back. "Hey, don't be like that. He must have had feelings for you at some point. Why else would you two have dated for so long?" I tried to make myself believe the statement as well. I honestly didn't believe that Four ever had feelings for her. But if I made myself believe it, perhaps I could make Christina believe it too. It would certainly lessen the heartbreak.

A bitter laugh escaped past her lips. "I don't know. Maybe he was trying to get another girl's attention. Or maybe he was just waiting to find someone better than me. But I'm almost positive that he never felt anything for me."

Her sadness quickly evaporated into anger. "How could he do something like that to me?!" she yelled, her voice full of sadness and anger. "How could he do something like that to anyone? No one should have to go through something like that! Who does he think he is? You can't string someone along like that; you can't lead someone to believe that you feel something for them when you feel nothing!"

Christina's face crumpled once again into sadness. "He doesn't love me," she whispered quietly, almost to herself. "He never did."

I pressed my lips together to keep myself from agreeing with her statement. It would only sink Christina deeper into depression knowing that her best friend didn't believe that Four loved her too.

So instead I said, "He probably just broke up with you because he figured out he didn't deserve you." I flashed a grin. "He just had too much pride to admit it, so he made up a crap reason." Christina needed to know that she's too good for Four. Joking about this seemed like the lightest way to handle the situation.

The corners of her lips turned up into an almost smile. "I suppose that could be considered a possibility." Her smile widened. "Or maybe I'm just too hot to handle," she said with a flip of her hair. We both giggled, Christina's tears finally ceasing.

"He doesn't deserve you, Chris," I told her once our laughter died down. "You know that, right?" She considered for a moment, then nods.

"I just wish that I didn't fall into his trap," she admitted. "I was just another piece in his games." Four _did_ make her a piece in his games. And I was going to make him pay for it.

I grinned mischievously at her. "What do you say about a little revenge?"

Christina grinned right back at me. "I like they way you think, Tris. So how are we going to give Four the torture he deserves?" She looked at me eagerly, awaiting my plan.

"I was thinking we could give him a taste of his own medicine," I said, the plan formulating in my head. "He likes to steal hearts? Well, what happens if someone steals _his_ for a change?"

"And will this someone be you?" Christina asked hopefully.

I hesitated. Did I really want to be the one to do this? More importantly, did I have what it took to steal Four's heart?

"Please, Tris," Christina begged, "I wouldn't trust anyone else to do this for me! Any other girl would fall for him, but you're practically unbreakable!" That's true. After what that douche did to my best friend, there was no way in hell I'd fall for him. Or at least, that's what I had thought.

"I don't know, Chris," I confessed. "Why would he fall for someone like me?"

A look of shock crossed Christina's face. "Why _wouldn't_ he fall for someone like you? You have the highest grades in our class, you're the school track star, and you could beat the crap out of guys twice your size!" I had taken self-defense classes when I was younger. "Not to mention you're the sweetest girl out there, you'd sacrifice anything for your friends, and no matter how much you deny it, you are absolutely stunning."

I blushed, my face turning a dark shade of red. Did Christina really think so highly of me? "Thanks, Chris, but I don't believe that I really am all those things. And even if I were, someone like Four really wouldn't care about those virtues." I considered for a moment. "Why don't you get Shauna to do it?" I suggested. "She's ten times better at this type of thing than I am, not to mention she's utterly beautiful."

Christina shook her head. "That wouldn't work. Four's already dated Shauna, and you know how he is. He's never dated the same girl twice. Plus, I don't think Four would fall for Shauna."

I looked at her skeptically. "If Four wouldn't fall for Shauna, why would he fall for me?" I know that I already asked this question, I just couldn't wrap my mind around it.

"Shauna's pretty," Christina started, "I'll admit that. But that's with the makeup, hair styles, and fashionable clothes. I have never seen her without makeup, messed up hair, and just baggy clothes on. But you? You have that natural beauty that so many girls envy. And that beauty is sure to capture Four's eye as well. Once he gets to know you, there's no way that he wouldn't fall in love with you." Natural beauty? My skin is all too pale, my nose all too long, my eyes all too dull, and my body lacking any curves whatsoever. All I see when I look in the mirror is the body of a twelve-year-old. There's nothing beautiful about that.

Christina seemed to read my expression and quickly added, "I know what you're thinking, Tris. But how you look isn't the only thing that contributes to beauty. Your personality is what makes you beautiful. Your selfless heart, your bravery, your intelligence—these are the qualities that no one could resist. Not even Four." She had so much confidence in me. I couldn't imagine why.

"My lack of relationships seems to suggest otherwise," I mumbled. Christina rolled her eyes.

"The only reason you've never been in a relationship is because you always push guys away from you. You've been asked out tons of times, but each time you turn them down," she explained. "You've never had a boyfriend, because you've never opened up to anyone."

I scowled. "And I'm supposed to open up to Four now? Just get another girl to do this. I'm sure anyone would be thrilled to say that they succeeded in crushing Four Eaton's heart."

She shakes her head. "That's the thing, Tris. The only person I think has the capability to do this is you. You certainly have the motivation, you're completely immune to his charm, and you have the personality to make sure you have his heart wrapped around your finger." She looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "Please, Tris? Do it for me. Do it for every other girl's heart that was shattered because of him. Do it because he deserves it."

I bit my lip, unsure. I did say that I wanted revenge against him. He broke my best friend's heart after two months of a noncommittal relationship. Why wouldn't I do this? And this was my idea. Who else would be better to pull it off?

I gave in with a sigh. "Fine, I'll do it. I'll make sure to steal his heart."

Christina grinned. "And what are you going to do with Four's heart?"

I tried to hold back a smile but failed. "I'm going to crush it into pieces."

Four Eaton thinks he can get away with stealing hearts? He needs to think again.

Because I am going to make sure his heart is broken beyond repair.

I look back at this moment now and realize something-that was a lie.

Little did I know, I was going to start falling for Four Eaton.

* * *

**A/N: Four seems like an asshole so far, huh?**

**I hope you guys like this new story so far! Please leave your opinions or comments in the reviews, and thanks for reading!**

**~Erica (dauntlessdivergent46)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! It's Nerdyandlovebooks. Thanks for the reviews already! And over 20+ follows on the first day. That's crazy! :)**

**Sushi8162: We will try to update weekly (Each of us writes a chapter a week.) That might be a long time especially for a collaborative story, but we also have our other stories! **

* * *

**Tris POV**

I stared at my toes as Christina continued to pace back in forth, building up a plan for revenge. "Christina, will you please stop pacing? It's making me anxious." She stopped abruptly and apologized, plopping right next to me on her bed. "How the hell am I going to start talking to him? I don't want him to think I am the type of girl who flirts constantly or throws herself at every boy. That's just going to make me look desperate to date him," I sighed.

"Well, then it's time to be cliché. Just pretend to run into him or something. Don't you have a few classes with him?" She muttered, biting her cheek.

"Yes, but it's not like a make a habit of paying attention to Four. He always has a million girls around his desk anyway," I stated.

"We need come up with something, because I really want to see that asshole's heart broken. Just imagine his face," Christina grinned evilly.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm sleepy." I pretended to yawn, not actually an ounce tired. I just didn't want to talk about Four anymore. I'm surprised Christina still does, I mean she is the one who got her heart broken, not me.

"Fine," she huffed, obviously wanting to continue planning Four's downfall. "But you have to sleep on the floor."

Sleep didn't come. It didn't help to stop talking to Christina either, because the only thing that was on my mind was Four. I knew nothing about relationships. I knew nothing about boyfriends, and I have never really flirted before. How did she expect me to do this?

I finally drifted off, only to be woken up a few hours later. Christina shook me, and out of reflexes I smacked her in the face. "OW!" she yelled. "What the hell was that for Tris?"

"Oops, sorry!" I rubbed my eyes, squinting at the sunlight. I looked at Christina, and she had a scratch mark from my nail. "Did I really smack you that hard?" I tried to hold in a giggle as she sticks her tongue out.

"Come on," she whined. "We have school tomorrow, and I want this plan to start immediately." I internally groaned, but Christina was my best friend. She's been there for me, and I know she would do this if I was in her place.

"Okay, okay. I'm listening."

"Since you have classes with him, sit behind or beside him. Don't try too hard, and knowing you, play nice," she laughed.

"Hey, I could be nice if I tried!" I replied in mock-hurt.

"Ooh! I know what we can do!" She squealed, as her face suddenly brightens up.

"No! Please no shopping, you know I hate shopping with you!" I begged with a puppy dog look.

"Nope, no fooling me! Now come on!" She exclaimed while attempting to drag me down the stairs.

* * *

5 hours and an infinite amount of shops later, Christina bought me a complete new wardrobe. Not really like I had much clothes anyway, mostly just skinny jeans and hoodies. She yanked them off the hangers.

"We need to throw these away! Seriously Tris. You'll thank me later." She reorganized my closet, shirts on one side and pants on the other.

I looked through everything we bought, and there was not _one_ regular shirt. They were all crop tops, short-shorts and everything that I don't want to wear.

"I still don't see the point. A change in clothes isn't going to change my 12 year old body," I told her.

"If Four can't see the beauty in you, then he is blinded from true beauty," she smiled.

"Do you have to be so cliché?" I asked, but couldn't stop a smile from forming.

"Cliché is my middle name."

The following Monday comes too fast. I picked something that was not too showy from my closet, and I ended up with a flowy black cropped top, and bleached denim shorts that were drastically small.

I dreaded going to school; especially when Four was in my first class. Christina's voice rang in my head. _Sit behind or beside him. _There weren't a ton of girls swarming Four, thankfully. I sit behind him, surprised that the seat wasn't taken already by some slut waiting to shove her boobs in his face. The bell rings, and all the girls scurry away to find a seat, hoping not to be counted tardy.

As soon as the bell rang, Four turned and stared at me curiously. It wasn't much of a surprise; I usually never bothered to make eye contact with him, and suddenly I'm sitting right behind him. Even I would be curious.

I still felt his gaze on me a few minutes later, and I tried to stay focused on the lesson but he kept staring back at me. Even when I looked back at him, he didn't turn away.

I stared back at him, challenging, and he still didn't look away. Finally, I break the silence.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked, flirting. _Maybe I am good at flirting._

"Because you're beautiful," he flirts back with a smirk.

Blush slowly crept onto my face, but I tried to hide it by rolling my eyes. "Oh please. How many girls did you pick up with that line?" I snort. I know I am supposed to be playing nice and all, but I can't help it. This asshole thinks he can pick up any girl with a lame pick up line and a quick smirk. I was going to make him struggle this time.

"Beatrice, Four. Would you like to tell the whole class what you two were talking about?" Mrs. Matthews snapped. Four and I blushed profusely as the whole class stared at us, even some of the girls eyed me with slight jealousy. I didn't know what they were so jealous about. We were getting in trouble for speaking to each other, not for sneaking into a janitor's closet to 'do the deed.'

"I was just telling Ms. Prior how beautiful she was," Four choked out. I had to admit, he was really cute when he was embarrassed. I hid my head in my hands, covering my blush. I hated attention.

I heard all the boys in the class snicker, while all of the girls steamed with jealousy.

_Why did I get myself into this?_

"Well, next time, Mr. Eaton, wait till class is over." I zoned out for the rest of the class. Four didn't talk to me or stare. I didn't know if that is a good sign or a bad sign. Perhaps he was just embarrassed that he was called out by our teacher. When the bell rang again, signaling the end of class, Four tapped me on the shoulder.

"You should come to my house Friday. 5:00. I want to know you better," he demanded, as if he knew that I wouldn't say no to him. Cocky much? "And we can watch a movie." He smirked and whispered in my ear. "Or we can do something more... exciting."

I pushed him away immediately, knowing that he was talking about sex. Christina was right, all Four cared about was looks. "I'll hang out with you," I told him, knowing I'd have to spend time with him for this plan to work. "But there's no way in hell that I'd go anywhere close to a bed with you."

He smirked. "You say that now, but you'll be in my bed before you know it."

I rolled my eyes, gathering my things and beginning to walk out of the room. "In your dreams, hotshot."

"Are we still on for Friday though?" Four yelled after me.

I look back at him and nod, making a note to reward myself for not totally screwing things up. Then I realize that if he does become my boyfriend, he will be the first one, and the relationship won't even be real.

I sigh. I'm wasting my first boyfriend on that asshole.

_When did my life become so dramatized?_

* * *

**A/n: Hey guys! Sorry it took long for a short chapter. (And boring) I am actually on vacation right now so I didn't really have time to write, but I wanted to finish this for you guys :) Please leave your reviews, thoughts, and ideas! **

**(Sorry about my crappy writing! Erica's writing is a lot better. And Erica, don't delete this part when you are revising!)**

**Bye guys!**


End file.
